1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to manually operable devices for surface contouring blocks of expanded plastic foam in the manufacture of modular furniture and more particularly is directed to devices in which the cutting means comprises a taut straight line hot wire or spiral saw blade mounted for two dimensional movement defining a prescribed contour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of modular furniture, such as, chairs, couches, lounges, and the like, the upholstery, with the exception of the fabric covering and the base, comprises an expanded plastic foam module having various surfaces thereof contoured to the desired configuration. Such modules, which replace springs, webbing, cushions and the like, have been manufactured by the relatively costly molding process whereby each module is expanded in its own specifically contoured mold. This invention eliminates the need for costly molds and permits readily available square or oblong blocks of expanded plastic foam to be fashioned to any desired contour. A modular chair of this manufacture is shown in my copending design application Ser. No. 661,175 filed Feb. 25, 1976.